Claymore: Reversal
by Deathblow88
Summary: Just as the title states. Reversal AU between Teresa and Clare.
1. Preview of Chapter Three

**A/N: ALERT! ALERT! I'VE BEEN STRUCK WIH INSPIRATION! This is a reversal of Teresa and Clare, Clare being in Teresa's role and Teresa being in Clare's. But you have to guess where this will start, so I'll leave you off with a sneak peek for now! That sound fine?**

 **And for those who find my writing to be illustrious, I give you my highest thanks. To be honest, without you, I would not be this far! Even those that don't find my writing to be so, come here! I want to show you my gratitude!**

 **Summary of Story: The reversed roles of Teresa and Clare are what it sums up as.**

 **Disclaimer: WHO THE FUCK SAID I WAS NORIHIRO YAGI?!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare stopped, being a few paces ahead of Teresa.

"Teresa...come over here." She patiently instructed, not moving from her spot - as there was no need to do so if a child was her companion until they reached the town on the stretch of land before her silver eyes.

Teresa complied, raven curls gliding on the wind as she hurried, running as if she saw trouble not too far from them.

"That is Rokut. My next assignment," Clare tersely stated, the young girl beside her knowing the meaning behind it all.

"Don't look at me like that. It won't be as if I'm leaving you right when we get there." Clare promised when she saw Teresa's disappointed look.

The younger female shook her head around wildly, refusing to believe the short haired blonde would be leaving her soon.

Clare chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. I will not abandon you as soon as we get to town. Trust me." Clare assured, Teresa's blue eyes brimming with unshed tears as she sniffed.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for Claymore: Reversal in 2016!**

 **On the other hand, Review me if you want to know more about it all. PM me as well if you want to know the date and anything else, since I may finish earlier than expected! And if someone could do a cover page for it for me, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	2. Clare of the Faint Smile

**A/N: Chapter one of my new story! I read over my preview earlier and thought: "Why not write it now?" In all honesty, it took me three tries to write it up after it kept getting deleted.**

 **Truth be told this keeps me from procrastinating on a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Norihiro Yagi nor do I ever wish to be. FUCK OFF, LAWYERS!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The light of the full moon illuminated an ethereal glow, only disrupted by the vision erupting in a sea of violet, an arm flying into the air.

The cause of such a disruption bore a large silver blade in hand, pale, short blonde hair flying along the moonlit breeze. Her smile was faint, although with her profile difficult to discern.

Her prey turned to face her completely, face grotesque before it was split from the shoulder blade to the solar plexus.

Lifting its grotesque face after landing onto the dirty street, it hadn't gotten far before the woman stomped on its head, causing tinier cracks to form. The light shone over the woman, illuminating her pale features and shocking silver eyes.

She rose her arm before she stabbed her prey in the head, canceling out its final gurgles. The faint smile upon her lips widened ever so slightly as she twisted the blade, keeping her prey rooted to the ground before she pulled the sword out.

To her, humans can never keep their tongues from wagging for too long.

"Wow..."

"That Yoma never stood a chance!"

And those are what cause her to shake her blade and sling off the blood, hitting the nearby villagers as they begin shrieking indignantly.

"The hell was that for?!" One shouted angrily.

"Easy," Another man warns, knowing the trouble that they were dealing with.

A resounding 'clang' of metal silenced the pair as she glanced at them coldly.

It didn't take long before the village chief came up to the woman with a sack of coins in his hands.

"H-here is the fee that we agreed on-" He uttered.

"I don't need any of it." The woman bluntly interrupts, cutting off the all too familiar speech.

"H-huh...?" He stuttered, uncomprehensive of the bluntness of her answer.

"A stranger dressed in black will come for it later. Give it to him when he does."

"But what if we give it to the wrong person...?" The chief meekly asks, fearing her answer.

She darkly chuckled, turning her head to face him slightly. "To be honest...it will be as if this village never paid to begin with."

* * *

The footsteps she sounds with the steel sabatons that she dons on her feet are stopped when she feels a familiar presence.

"I assume that you have my next orders, Orsay?" She asks.

The man behind her steps out from behind the only thing that does not mark the surroundings to be completely barren; a dead tree.

"You scared them again, didn't you Clare?" Orsay requested of the blonde.

"Nothing more than telling the truth. We never again lend a hand to a village that never pays." Clare honestly replied.

"Two days west of here is Teo village." Orsay replied, his pockmarked face hidden underneath his black hood.

"Anything more that I need to hear?" Clare asks of him.

"Do you want to know more?" Orsay impatiently asks of her.

"Not to my knowledge, so no." Clare replies to her Handler, turning to face him.

"Find the Yoma and exterminate them. That is all." Orsay orders. "You go on to your next assignment. I'll go collect the money." Orsay gruffly demanded of the woman.

The latter stood to attention and saluted. "Aye aye, boss."

And like that, the next thing he sees of her is her pale hair becoming a blur.

* * *

 _'Clare...the 182nd warrior of the 77th class...the strongest woman among the Claymore ranks. She effortlessly slays every Yoma that she comes across with what is said to be a faint smile on her lips. Therefore, she is known as "Clare of the Faint Smile".'_

Orsay chuckled to himself as he rethought that statement.

 _'"Woman" is too strong a word. Rather, the most powerful monster.'_

And just like that, Clare was no longer visible to him.

* * *

Sunset at Teo village was like any other that she'd seen with the exeption that there was a coming wheat harvest, the grains bountiful enough to make more than enough pastries worth ingots.

And even though it's almost nightfall, the market is bustling with people young and old.

An elderly man was deciding the fruits to pick for himself when something caught his attention.

And there she is.

Whether it was the sound of her steel sabatons or the sound of the breeze over her cape, he never finished contemplating when Clare cut through him, slicing his ribs and arteries along with his spinal cord.

"First one down," Clare announced.

Immediately, a woman screamed, causing the townspeople to panic indefinitely.

Most of them ran screaming at the very sight of her, terrified to the bone.

"Why are you doing this?! Are you out of your mind?!" One man questions, and she can already tell that he's her next prey.

All that was needed was a stab through the head to silence him. "That's two,"

More screams as one of them screams at the top of their lungs.

"Get out of here! The Silver Eyed Witch has gone mad!" He shouts, running unlike his predecessor before Clare appears next to him out of the blue.

"Down the third," she counted, not losing her mark. The flash of a silver, sharp blade cut through his head, severing the top of it from his jaw.

Another man, although long abandoned by his kinsmen, is left to hunt.

"She-she's crazy-" He managed out before she reappeared behind him.

"That's four." She calmly whispers. The man behind her turned to face her backside, but the second after splits into two even halves.

Something caught Clare's attention just as a pair of men transformed into grotesque monsters, causing everything to go silent.

"Honestly...if you were wiser...then you'd be prepared to fight. Otherwise..." Clare trailed off as one of them foolishly charged forwards, getting cut in two. The other one charged afterwards before he found Clare's sword submerged within his throat.

"...It won't matter how hard you struggle; nothing will save you from the road fate took you down on." Clare finished, flicking her wrist so that the sixth member of her prey follows the rest by decapitation.

Screams are heard afterwards and Clare nearly chuckles.

"The bodies..."

"They're all..."

"Yoma...!"

"You're quite fortunate...to not have noticed seven Yoma to be living amongst you feeding when it suits them," Clare bluntly stated to the villagers. "Now...I felt the prescience of seven Yoma. Let's see how many of them I've come across."

The villagers seem ready to panic at this point.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six..." Clare stopped. "Oh? It seems..." She stopped, turning slightly.

"...That I've missed one entirely." The blonde woman smirked slightly.

The villagers froze. They needed nothing more: One last monster was among them.

"Where are you? You're undoubtedly present here." Clare said, tapping her pale chin.

And then, she spotted him hiding behind a young girl as if she were a shield.

"Oh. I get it now..." She whispered before she appeared behind him.

"Did you honestly think a little girl could disguise you? Honestly..." Clare trailed off as the man tensed up the second he realized that she ran her sword through him.

"...You're so naïve." Clare finished just as he split in two at the head down.

Screams echoed throughout the market, the black haired girl still standing in her spot.

Clare looked at her, surprise neatly masked in the silver eyes that she bore.

And then, the girl looks up at her, eyes as clear as the night sky under the moonlight into eyes as silver and cold as the moon itself.

* * *

The accommodations of her room are fitting. The grandeur of the room in the inn is what one would call cozy, but Clare found it difficult to sleep.

"Hot damn...I'll never fall asleep like this..." She whispered to herself before throwing the sheets off and slipping her brigandine back on, stabbing her sword into the wood and leaning against it.

"Sometimes I wonder how this is a lot more comfortable than a bed." Clare muttered to herself.

In the morning, Clare was preparing to leave when someone had walked over to her with a bag of money in his hands.

"Here's the...the fee that we agreed on." He stammered.

"I cannot take it on my own. Not that much, anyway." Clare stated, bluntness obvious in her tone.

"Huh?" He asked, perplexed by the turn of events.

"If you had made a proper request, that amount would be ten times more. Ad since there were seven Yoma, it would have been another seven times." Clare explained.

The chief then had a hard time finding a coherent sentence before Clare felt something on her cape, making everything go hush-hush.

Looking at the source, it had turned out to be the same child from the previous evening.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked, not getting an answer other than the child to tighten her grip on her cape.

And without hesitation, Clare ripped the cape out of her grip, causing her to land on her behind.

"Who is she? Is she looking to avenge her father?" Clare asked of the chief. The man looked even more quizzical at her sudden question.

"None of us think that she's related to that Yoma." The chief answered tersely.

"What..?" Clare answers, now in a similar state of confusion.

"She must've known that he was a Yoma and was probably beaten by it because of all the cuts the Yoma left..." He finally replied reluctantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the first part! Looks like I was right; I was going to release this sooner than expected.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
